


Сказ о мучениях ведьмака, Геральта из Ривии

by White_Kou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведьмак еще не раз пожалеет, что его судьба оказалась в руках женщины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о мучениях ведьмака, Геральта из Ривии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012  
> Бета: Trishka

Геральт крался мягкой поступью, держа меч наготове. Вода заглушала шаги, и лишь небольшие круги расходились по поверхности. На болотах была глубокая ночь, но глаза ведьмака прекрасно видели в темноте. Эликсир Кошки действовал безотказно.

Послышался едва уловимый шорох крыльев — виверны не спали. Их чешуйчатые тела переливались золотом, словно заигрывая со светом звёзд. Хорошая ночь, безлунная. Самое время для охоты.

Геральт коротко выдохнул, сглотнув слюну. Одна голова крылатой ящерицы, и у него будет сытный завтрак, обед и, если не садиться за кости, даже ужин. Ловчий в Вызиме хорошо платил за проделанную работу. На кров и еду хватало. Конечно, можно было не обременять себя заботами о ночлеге и хлебе насущном, а просто заявиться к Трисс, но после некоторых «своих» выходок Геральт не рискнул бы и близко к ней подойти. Хуже разъяренной чародейки могла быть… Правильно, только разъяренная чародейка. 

Ему нужна была только одна виверна из дюжины примостившихся на холме — красная, так называемая Королевская. Эта тварь, по словам ловчего, нападала на крестьянских ребятишек. И, как назло, именно эта виверна находилась в центре небольшой поляны, окруженная сородичами со всех сторон. Нужно было лишь выждать удобный момент, а потом прицельно пальнуть в неё знаком Аард, чтобы выманить из стаи. Сражаться со всей дюжиной Геральту совсем не хотелось. Последствия могли бы быть плачевными.

Но вместо того, чтобы следовать задуманному плану, он сложил пальцы в знаке Игни и ударил пламенем в самую гущу крылатых ящериц.

— Курва мать! — выругался он, глядя на стремительно приближающихся тварей. Огонь не мог навредить их чешуйчатым телам, наоборот, он лишь раззадорил и вызвал желание убивать.

Геральт отпрыгнул, и ноги сами понесли его прочь. Воздух короткими толчками выбивался из лёгких. Сапоги громко шлёпали по воде, вздымая сотни брызг. Вскоре виверны отстали, не желая далеко отходить от насиженного места. Он обернулся, и сердце пропустило удар от радости: за ним гналась лишь одна тварь, та самая, красная. Резко развернувшись, ведьмак отбросил её Аардом, но виверна взмахнула крыльями, взлетев на потоке воздуха, а потом обрушила на него весь свой вес. Геральт зашипел, понимая, что не успевает уйти в пируэте, и упал на спину, заслоняя шею и голову шипованным предплечьем. Виверна рявкнула, наткнувшись на несъедобный наруч, и отпрыгнула, чтобы ухватить наглую жертву за более мягкий участок тела. Ведьмак кувыркнулся, ощутив, как рубашка намокает в затхлой болотной воде, и выбросил руку в знаке Аард… Нет, снова треклятый Игни! Он выругался, глядя, как виверна, словно в насмешку, смахивает с крыльев пламя и выгибает длинную шею, готовясь напасть. 

Пальцы машинально сомкнулись за спиной, привычно обхватив рукоятку меча. Серебряного, не железного. Снова не то! Но времени вытаскивать нужный меч не было — Геральт уже закружился, описывая вокруг себя лезвием полукруги, наступая на опешившую тварь.

«Что, не привыкла к сопротивлению?» — зло подумал он, в глубине души понимая, что злоба его направлена совсем не на крылатую тварь. Заостренное лезвие уже несколько раз соприкоснулось с её кожей, оставив неглубокие, но длинные порезы. Виверна разозлилась, защелкала пастью и, извернувшись, задела когтем бедро ведьмака. Из раны хлынула кровь, но сейчас было не время обращать внимание на такие пустяки. После долгой погони виверна устала, Геральт знал это, а яростный отпор сбил её с толку. Еще совсем немного… Он уже видел, как ящерица вытягивает клыкастую голову, стараясь ухватить его за ногу, тем самым открывая место между шеей и плечом, куда стоит вонзить меч, чтобы достать до самого сердца. Ему нужно было лишь закончить круг, перенести вес на правую ногу для замаха и…

— ХэПэ! ХэПэ! — Истеричный вопль врезался прямо в барабанные перепонки, и Геральта потянуло, поволокло прочь от клацнувшей пастью виверны. Матюгнувшись, ведьмак успел только ударить — наконец-то! — Аардом, а потом оставалось лишь успевать переставлять ноги, чтобы не сбивать сапоги.

— Ты за своим ХэПэ следишь вообще? Тебя чуть не убили! — отчитывал Геральта недовольный голос. — Так, вот кекс, вот куриная ножка. Быстро сожрал. И Ласточку выпей.

— Я уже пил Ласточку, её действие еще не закончилось, не надо пичкать меня эликсирами, интоксикация… — протараторил ведьмак, видя, как собственные руки не слушаются и откупоривают баночку со злополучным зельем. 

— Ладно, ты прав, — сказал голос, и руки Геральта замерли в сантиметре ото рта.

— Я её почти убил, — простонал он, понимая, что ничего этим не добьется.

— А она едва не убила тебя, — произнес голос, изображая из себя знатока.

— Это всего лишь царапина, — заверил Геральт, а потом умолк, вынужденный спешно пережевывать засунутый в рот кекс и кусок курицы.

— Ничего, сейчас отрегенимся и пойдем на них опять.

Геральт закатил глаза, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

— Послушай, — обратился он к голосу, вытирая рот. — Ты все делаешь не так. Мы с тобой столько прошли, а потом ты внезапно сменил пол и начал творить черт знает что!

— Я уже говорила тебе, Стасика на работу вызвали, он оставил игру включенной, вот я и решила посмотреть, что это за старье, в которое он второй день рубится.

— Но у тебя нет права! Игрок — он, а не ты. Это слово даже мужского пола, женщина не…

— Ты что-то сказал, сексист недоделанный?

Геральт оскорбился на «недоделанный», но побоялся спорить с ненормальной женщиной, которая употребляла незнакомые слова. 

— Ладно, посидели и хватит. Пей Филин, и пойдем за нашей красной ящеркой. 

— У меня все в порядке с регенерацией энергии, я же пил Лес Марибора перед тем, как выйти на болота. Меня уже тошнит от эликсиров…

— Я сказала, пей! 

Горло обожгло горечью Филина, и Геральт тяжело выдохнул, увидев, как перед глазами начинают летать красные мухи — первый признак зашкаливающей токсичности. Ему бы поспать часов шесть, чтобы организм очистился от яда, но кто же оставит его в покое, когда «квест» в самом разгаре!

Геральт молча переставлял ноги, следуя за ведущим его указателем, и считал летающих перед глазами мух. Может, если он умрёт в неравной схватке с выводком виверн, его оставят в покое? Плюнут, поленившись начинать с прошлой «точки сохранения»? Немного боли — небольшая плата за то, чтобы им снова управлял опытный Игрок. Словно прочитав его мысли, девушка Игрока вышла в меню, заставив мир замереть на минуту, и создала новую точку сохранения. «Зараза», — подумал ведьмак, а когда его снова потянули вперед, споткнулся и едва не упал.

— Ты смотри, что у нас здесь! — радостно воскликнул голос. — Мы все-таки её убили!

— Дуракам везет, — буркнул Геральт, понуро разглядывая труп Королевы виверн. Пущенный на прощание Аард все-таки довершил дело. — Ну что, теперь в Вызиму? — спросил он, нацепив голову ящерицы на крюк на поясе. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

— Хм, может быть, но… Ого! Я и не заметила, сколько нам опыта отвалили за одну ящерку. Надо, значит, всех их перебить, покачаемся заодно.

Представив в самых ярких красках это «покачаемся», Геральт внутренне похолодел и даже забыл про усталость.

— Мазелька, — начал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее. — Я согласился убить виверну только потому, что у меня закончились деньги. Вернее, потому что кое-кто все мои деньги бездарно просадил в кости. Я убил её, потому что хотел, как нормальные люди, пожрать и выспаться. Но убивать драконидов запрещает ведьмачий кодекс, так что никаких виверн больше!

— Геральт, — вкрадчиво, почти с нежностью сказала девушка Игрока. — Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Нет у ведьмаков никаких кодексов, ты сам его для себя выдумал, — а потом, после небольшой паузы, добавила: — Я Сапковского внимательно читала.

Ведьмак тяжко вздохнул, принимая свою судьбу.

Охота затянулась до самого утра. Геральт бегал от виверн, потом бегал за ними. А когда хвалёная ведьмачья выносливость стала его подводить, случился пресловутый «левел ап». Тело обновилось, он снова был полон энергии, но отравление эликсирами никуда не делось. По дороге на пристань Геральт надеялся помедитировать у костра, но его потянули к лодочнику.   
Плеск весел убаюкивал, и на пути к Вызиме ведьмаку удалось немного вздремнуть в лодке. 

Немного после, в городе, когда Геральт следовал за уверенными движениями указателя, ему на мгновение показалось, что им снова управляет Игрок. Но счастье длилось недолго.

Вручив ловчему голову виверны, Геральт уже предвкушал сытный завтрак в «Новом Наракорте» и длительную медитацию, но всесильный указатель замер, не позволяя ему сделать и шагу. Девушка Игрока, по одной только ей известной логике, заставила ведьмака прямо посреди улицы переворошить содержимое дорожной сумки и взять в руки — ах ты ж дьювелшайс! — те самые карты.

— У тебя совести нет — пошлые картинки в людном месте рассматривать? — угрюмо поинтересовался Геральт, невольно лаская пальцами изображенные на картах прелести дам, с которыми он имел удовольствие близко познакомиться.

— Вижу, что у тебя коллекция не полная. Тут в Вызиме еще есть одна, в городской ратуше работает.

Ведьмак содрогнулся, когда память услужливо напомнила ему заплывшую жиром рожу чиновницы, которая за близость интимного характера требовала алмаз.

— Ты в своем уме, мазелька? — возмутился Геральт, заставив прохожих озираться. — Да я ни на шаг к этой образине не подойду!

— Ну-ну, — пожурила его девушка Игрока. — Коллекция должна быть полной, Стасик будет мной доволен. Подожди, сейчас я чаёчку себе заварю и почитаю в гайде, где можно найти алмаз. 

Геральт мученически застонал и бессильно опустился на мостовую.

Шел пятый час Игры…


End file.
